Heart of Blue
by Cyanide's Christine
Summary: A few months after Frozen takes place, Elsa has shut herself off again, afraid of these strange feelings for her sister. However, this time around Anna cannot be as patient and kind as she was, and reacts with bitterness and anger. Will Elsa confess, or will the distance only grow? How does Anna really feel? Elsanna; rating for language, violence, and eventually adult themes.
1. Frozen Heart

**A/N;** Hi guys! My name is Cici, and it took me awhile to realize how much I adore the Elsanna ship. Inspired by many Elsanna fics, (rk9Elsa Is Suffering, Frozen Fractals, and many more!), I have decided to write my own multi-chapter story! I honestly hope you guys will enjoy the story that is going to be coming your way (: I am always open for constructive criticism, but please, don't hate! :c This is me writing to fulfil all of y(our) dirty little needs c; Looking at updating weekly/bi-weekly!

_This story will contain violence, coarse language, and I am anticipating a couple adult themes(yes, lemons, trying to sound professional c;)._

**DISCLAIMER**; The only thing that I own is this story & ideas.

* * *

><p>Before, Anna dealt with her sister's neglect with hope and an unconditional love. She was patient and faithful to her sister, always waiting for her. When Elsa wasn't there for her, Anna <em>always<em> was. She thought things had changed after the incident with Hans, after she saved her sisters life. There was a short period of time there were things were ideal; their relationship flourished, and Elsa learned to open a little. She learned to love her sister like Anna had loved her, and they were best friends. They truly were-

But nothing really lasts, does it? Can it? Elsa isolated herself again. She grew away from her sister, detached herself, leaving her in the dark once more. It wasn't exactly the same; Anna had Kristoff now, and Olaf, and Svenn and so many more people. The gates opened and Anna was a social butterfly, making many friends.

It was different though when it came to Elsa. Anna had only just gotten her back. She had only just finally created a relationship with her, and she was shut out again. It hurt Anna. It hurt her a lot. And... She had already tried her shot at kindness. She tried to be understanding, she tried to love her so hard she would never abandon her again. But she did, and Anna was angry. She became bitter towards her sister, confused and mad. She didn't need her, she would tell herself.

You can only assume how wrong she was.

Elsa's room was covered in a thin layer of frost, the air thin and cold in her lungs. Her breath was slow, and shuddered when she let it out. Her mind had become this whirlwind of guilt, fear, and confusion. The last thing she ever wanted was to close the door again between her and Anna. She had loved her sister's constant company, a cure to the loneliness of her past.

Elsa let herself feel a little too much, she thought. There was no way what she was beginning to feel for her sister was normal, acceptable, and in any way could it be _right_. The sisterly affection took a dreaded turn, and Elsa's immediate reaction was isolation. She knew that friend well, was familiar with it. She was alone, yes. But no longer was she alone and _free; _she was alone and in pain. Some days, it seemed unbearable. Hearing her sister walk down the hallway on her light toes reminded her of her sin. Hearing her and Kristoff sniggering down the hall, that just reminded Elsa she could never be worthy of her sweet sister.

Her breath caught in a choke, remembering the night she knew it happened. The night she knew what was happening to her emotions was wrong.

_/ Anna was skipping down the halls, the dim moonlight through the windows serving enough light to guide her steps. Her nightgown was calf length, and the straps were thin, revealing her freckled collar and chest, her slender neck. Her hair was loose, and it fell perfectly around her, cascades of an auburn color framing her face beautifully. She knocked on Elsa's door, balancing on her tiptoes and leaning forward. "Elsa!" She called, and heard Elsa allow her to enter. Her room was a little warmer than normal, but still had a cool chill. Anna pranced in, her energy unreasonably high for it to only be approaching 10 pm. Elsa turned to face her sister with her charming smile, and hid her gasp well when she saw Anna. She was small, frail. Her flushed cheeks from the cold in her room made her look beyond beautiful, with the perfect amount of adorableness. _

_Elsa saw Anna's eyes meet hers for a moment, look at her from her head to toes and back to her eyes again, and smile widely. Elsa hadn't yet taken off her dress from the day, and knew that was the cause, but couldn't help herself from being a little conscious of her sisters curious gaze. Her hair, though, was out of it's braid like it was most nights now after her meetings._

_"How was your day?" Anna chirped, making her way over to Elsa's bed, plopping onto it, her small body bouncing twice before settling. Her legs hung off the end, bare now up to her thigh, and she leaned back on her elbows and yawned. Elsa rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, smiling crookedly. _

_"It was good, Anna. Long, but I found a new trade partner for Arendelle. We're in such good shape." Elsa sighed, making her way over to sit next to her sister, aware she was watching her. _

_"We're only in such good shape because the queen we have is _phenomenal," _Anna chuckled. Elsa blushed just a little, but Anna caught it and giggled more. _

_"Can I braid your hair, Elsa? I mean, not that it's beautiful now, you know but-" Elsa cut off her sister with a hand, and nodded._

_"Of course you can." Elsa sat on the corner of her bed, criss-cross-apple-sauce style. Anna cooed her approval, and got on her knees behind Elsa and began to brush her tangles with her fingers, gently and lovingly. "Elsa, I know I say it a lot and I'm sorry it's probably annoying by now, but I am so glad things turned out how they did. I'm glad you came back to us, and I'm glad you're my best friend again. Those days you..." Anna stopped, beginning to start the initial braiding. "You know. They were the most painful of my life. I couldn't imagine that again, being alone. Being... Without you." Elsa sighed and shut her eyes, her brows furrowing. She hated remembering what she had done, and though it was all for Anna, she still felt guilty. She felt sorrow deeper then her veins. _

_"Anna, I'm so-" Elsa began, but stopped when Anna's arms wrapped around her neck from behind._

_That sensation... _

_"Elsa, as long as you never leave me like that again, I promise, you'll never have to feel sorry. I love you," Anna whispered, her breath on Elsa's neck. Elsa shivered inwardly, closing her eyes, savouring the momen- wait, what?! No! This was sick! Anna was her sister, for christs' sake! She didn't mean it like that. This was just sisterly. _

_Anna let go, and went back to the braiding, humming a familiar song. Elsa smiled a little, but her internal conflictions were raging. "You look beautiful," Anna whispered, like Elsa had done months ago at her coronation. Elsa casted her glare down, biting her lip. Surely, these emotions weren't new to her, were they? She had always loved her sister, but lately the intimacy they shared was growing... Only Elsa felt it, though, and she knew that. However, when she felt Anna's fingers trace along the side of her neck, her fingertips cold slow. She traced small circles, before yawning loudly. That one touch, and Elsa knew. She knew what she felt was more than sisterly love, and it was not okay. Elsa was supposed to protect her, keep her safe. Not think of her in an intimate way. A really intimate way. _

_Anna sighed, and just like that her fingers were gone and all contact was lost as Anna spread her arms and plopped onto the bed. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Anna said between a yawn, her eyes closing without waiting for her sister's response._

_Elsa only smiled, her face flooding with guilt, want, and confusion. /_

Elsa put a hand over her mouth, remembering the last time her sister touched her. Spoke to her so sweetly. Her eyes closed tight as they became wet, the curve between her thumb and index finger catching her tears.

She didn't expect Anna to behave like she did now, with coldness. But Elsa deserved it. She shunned her sister again, and Elsa wasn't sure who it hurt more. She wanted her sister to be close to her again. She did. She wanted to feel her soft skin again, flaked with those hazel freckles. She wanted to see the love in her eyes she used to show. But Elsa knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Wellp! There is the first installation of "Heart of Blue". Stick around to see how the sister interact now, and eventually see them come together again. Hope you guys like! Please review, so I can see how I'm doing; this is my first real fanfiction writter!


	2. Born of Cold

**A/N;** Woah! Got a couple followers and favourites already! Definitely encouraged and grateful, and so very museful! Let's get the second chapter rolling and check out the Anna/Elsa relationship at the moment! Thank you guys! (:

* * *

><p>Anna walked down the hallway that held both her and Elsa's room. She almost paused outside of Elsa's door, but thought against it, instead only glaring at it with a sneer. Kristoff would be here soon, and she should be excited about it. But since the recent neglect from her sister <em>again<em>, she wasn't sure how to feel other then anxious and pissed. Really, what else should she feel? She was patient once. She was kind, loving, and only ever waited for Elsa to open her arms to her. And when she finally did, it was so emotionally empowering Anna felt like she could do anything.

And after giving her that feeling, she took it away in what seemed like only a moment. Why would she do something so... Cruel? So ice cold?

A little smirk played Anna's lip at this ironic thought- but it quickly faded, because in reality, she missed her sister. She missed her more than anything. But, Anna was bitter. She was angry, she was mad, and she felt so abandoned. How was she supposed to feel? And, did Elsa really expect her to pursue her like she did once? Why on earth would Anna even consider that now... She did just that once, and though the short months they shared rebuilding their relationship, it seemed clear that Elsa wanted nothing to do with her.

Anna arrived at the stairs that lead down to the main halls of their kingdom, and she hurried down the steps, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. When she reached the bottom, she turned on her heels towards the kitchen, intending to prepare drinks for her and Kristoff. However, when she saw it was occupied by her sister, she stopped dead in her tracks. Elsa's back was turned to her, but turned when she heard Anna's breath hitch.

Elsa looked confused for a moment, and looked down quickly. Was that... Shame? Surely, it was. "Good afternoon, Anna." Elsa's voice was soft, timid. She never once looked at Anna as she spoke, though, and Anna saw the effort. Her eyebrows furrowed into a knot on her forehead, and she scowled at her older sister.

"'Good afternoon' is all you have, huh? I'm going out." Anna's voice was laced with the poison of her anger to her sister, and she decided in that moment that she would meet Kristoff halfway instead of allowing him to meet her there. Anna hoped this came off as a type of defiance, because it was meant to be just that. However, Elsa only played with her fingers, intertwining them in her lap. She looked up to Anna for a moment, and saw her younger sister glaring at her with fire.

_How did it come to this?_

Ah, right. _You never wanted her to stop touching you, that's what happened. That's sick. _

Elsa smiled half heartedly, an awkward curve of lips. "Be careful."

Anna only raised a brow, and rolled her eyes, walking away. "I think you lost the right to suggest anything I should do."

* * *

><p>Elsa wanted so bad to pretend her feelings didn't exist. She wanted so bad to just apologize to her sister for doing this again, but how could she?<p>

Elsa stood in her father's old hall, staring at the picture of him on his coronation day. He looked so strong and regal.

"Father, I'm so sorry for this... But, it's the only thing I can do, isn't it? You're proud, right? I'm doing the _right_ thing, aren't I?" Elsa's voice was weak, desperate. Her hands fell on the desk that was before the large print of her dad. Her forehead fell against her forearm, and in a moment of anger her body raked across the top of the tail, causing the goblet's and candles to smash into the wall.

"_Conceal, don't feel_?! What kind of advice is that!" Elsa hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes dampening with frustration.

Anna was her fucking _sister, _but god, how she wanted to taste her. And that! That was so _wrong_! Her fist suddenly slammed onto the table, and her head again dropped, hopeless.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

><p>Anna had her arm linked around Kristoff's and leaned into him.<p>

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about her... She thinks she can just walk out of my life again, and then try to tell me what to do? She left with no explanation. She lost the right to be my big, caring, loving sister." Anna vented to her best friend, and maybe something more.

Things between Kristoff and her had been complicated, but they never left each other's side.

"Anna, I think you're getting a little worked up. Don't over think it, yeah?" Kristoff suggested, raising a brow at her. His voice was genuine yet had that always playful tone twirling itself around his tongue.

"I don't think there's anything being over thought." Anna replied, her voice suggesting her defensiveness. Her eyes never met his, only stared forward as she took angry steps to keep up with her friends longer strides. She tried to hide the fact that the only thing she wanted was her sister's company.

"Last time she did this, she was protecting you from harm. You didn't even know, Anna. This could be the same... Er, situation? Yeah, that." Kristoff chuckled, but Anna was not as convinced.

"She's supposed to be my big sister, Kristoff! She's supposed to love me, and reassure me. Our parents are _dead_, and she's all I have. She's the only person I can say I love with all of my heart. But I can't forgive her this time."

Anna let her arm fall from Kristoff's, and shook her head in frustration. "What am I supposed to do, Kristoff?"

* * *

><p>It was relatively late when Anna arrived home. Her and Kristoff had gone for the day to visit Oaken, both seemingly fond of the large man. Anna started walking up the stairs quietly, as to not wake her sister if she were still up. Though, when she passed the hall before her own, she saw Elsa kneeling and shaking before the painting of their father. Anna's hand shot up to her mouth so her sister wouldn't hear her choke.<p>

Anna still loved her sister, of course. But, when she saw this... She felt a cynical sense of satisfaction.

This wasn't even a sliver of what Anna felt, and both the girls knew it deep down. Yet... Anna couldn't turn from her sister. She didn't have the capacity. The feeling of satisfaction dwindled, and quietly the younger sister approached her older one, and placed a hand on her crying sister's shoulder. She hadn't touched her since... The night she braided her hair. Tentatively, Elsa tried to move her hand so she could offer that remembrance, but Elsa flinched and turned around looking up at her sister.

Anna's breath caught at the sight. Elsa's face was flushed and her eyes half lidded, weak. Needy, and so unbearably sad. Her eyebrows were together in a knot of sorrow and her lip was between her teeth.

Elsa looked down away from Anna's gaze, a sob of both shame and sadness attacking her lungs, and then she used her arm to move Anna's hand. Elsa stood up, and suddenly grabbed a hold of both Anna's arms. She looked into her sister's darker eyes for a second, and then shook her head sadly. Anna moved forward in an attempt to embrace her sister, but Elsa pushed her lightly. "I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered, her voice barely audible. She then pushed past her sister, and felt Anna's hand grab at her arm but she ripped it away.

She ran to her room, Anna's pleas for her behind her. Her feet were quick, and when she slammed her door, she fell against it, her back pressed to it in such a familiar sensation she only cried harder. Why was this so hard?

Why did Anna make her feel this way?

Elsa... She felt guilt for it, and she knew she wouldn't be able to restrain herself if a situation arose where Elsa could take advantage of her sister. Her love was unbridled and didn't know self control. Elsa taught it to herself once, but she didn't have to deal with this. Not with this kind of confusion.

Her door was knocked on lightly, and Elsa shook her head, bringing her knee's to her chest and hiding her face.

_"Please, I know you're in there... I'm right out here for you, just let me in," _Anna sung the familiar song, their lament when their parents died.

But Elsa was numb, her room covered in the frost she could not control when her emotions influenced her so.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up late, her head resting on her shoulder. She was still against her door frame, and she groaned as she stretched her arms and arched her back, trying to rid her muscles of the soreness. She rubbed the back of her neck, and bit her lip nervously, remembering what had happened.<p>

The platinum haired woman shook her head, and looked down to the floor where her fingers were and flinched.

Anna's fingers were underneath her door, slipping through. Elsa sighed, and bent down to look underneath the frame. Sure enough, Anna was sleeping.

Elsa opened her door quietly, and slowly lifted Anna up bridal style. She prayed to her gods she wouldn't wake up, but prayed for something completely different when Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck. Elsa tried her best to ignore her sister's breath, and heard a soft sigh from Anna. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa almost stopped walking, but instead didn't say anything. She continued to Anna's room, and when she arrived, she laid Anna onto her bed.

Anna simply smiled softly, her eyes still closed. Elsa held her hand out- shyly, so very shyly. She then grasped the white streak from Anna's hair, and twirled it in her fingers.

"You can forgive yourself." Anna's voice was soft, but Elsa could hear the meaning behind it.

She could also hear the anger behind it.

However, Elsa only shook her head. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Elsa, what?! No!" The redhead suddenly sat up quickly, and tried to meet her sister's eyes. But the blond turned away before it could happen. "Elsa, damnit! Why are you shutting me out again? What did I ever do to you to deserve this!" Anna yelled at her sister, and Elsa turned around and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Anna. You don't deserve this."

There was something in that tone that scared Anna, and she could only watch her sister exit the room, frustrated.

Elsa closed the girl's door, and brought her hands to her head and kneeled on the ground, collapsing on herself. Anna didn't deserve this, and Elsa couldn't deny it. She simply couldn't. She clenched her teeth hard, and then collected herself. The snow queen knew where she could go for now, where she could bear the pain on her own, and hopefully let Anna deal with her own.

By no means did the queen want to leave her sister alone to deal with the confusion of her sister's neglect, but Elsa didn't know what else she could do. It wouldn't be forever. Maybe in the time she left Anna alone, Elsa could detach these feelings, and just maybe Anna would forgive her when she returns. Just maybe, Elsa could forgive herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Definitely just writing all these in the moment- but now I have a clear idea of where this is going! (: Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you all like this and keep up with it (: The chapters to come are gonna be a little emotional I think...! Again, please keep this up guys! I am so encouraged!3


	3. Frozen Fractals

**A/N;** Thank you guys again for your reviews, follows, and favourites! I am so inspired to just keep writing and writing and writing- AND SO I MUST! Sorry this one is so short, the next chapter will make up for itttt

* * *

><p>It was snowing on the North Mountain, and Elsa could see the ice castle she had made months ago. It stood tall and beautiful, glistening in the pale morning light. It was far too early for anyone to be awake, and she knew Anna would still be sleeping, making a perfect getaway. Elsa's steps were meaningful and guided, and for a moment she forgot the situation at hand and was tantalized by her own creation. The snow was cold, the ice had a bitter bite, but there was an unbridled beauty in it all that many overlooked.<p>

Elsa approached her ice kingdom, and opened the top door with only the flick of her hand, reminding her of the amount of power she was able to control most of the time. She took a deep breath when she arrived inside, inhaling the cool air and refreshing herself. The smile that played her lips was one of pure calmness, of pure contentedness. She really had forgotten about the problem at hand for awhile, the ice always managing to remind her reality can be taken a break from.

She strode up the stair case that rounded the perimeter of her castle, and her hips bore an inhuman grace when they swayed in her blue dress.

"Elsa!" The snow queen turned around, surprised to see the snowman hopping up the stairs. Elsa smiled at him, and turned her body so she was facing him.

"Olaf, buddy, it's good to see you." Elsa's voice held the same grace she walked with.

"Oh, _hiiii_! So I had an idea, Elsa, and I was gonna tell you and Anna but I saw you come up here and Svenn tried kissing my nose again and I thought he was done and where is Anna?" Olaf trailed, looking all around the castle with his mouth agape.

"Oh, Anna is back at the palace, Olaf. You should go keep her company for a little, I heard Kristoff was doing some deliveries later this morning, and she shouldn't be alone." _Not today, she shouldn't. _

Olaf looked at Elsa and his head cocked to the side. "Why don't you keep her company, too? I'm sure she would love to see you but you did come all the way up here... Wait a _seconnnnnd_! Elsa what are you doing up here anyways?" Olaf's words were laced with his curiosity. The blond couldn't help but smile at him sweetly again, and her eyes softened.

"I need some time alone, and Anna needs some time away from me, Olaf. Do you understand?"

"I... I _think_ so. Did something happen, Elsa?" Olaf suddenly took in a deep breath, a gasp and leaned his head forward. "Did she steal your cookies?" He whispered.

Elsa chuckled lightly at his comment. "Something like that, Olaf. Please, go to her."

It wasn't the cookies she had stolen, of course not. It was something far more value. Anna had stolen her heart in the sickest way imaginable, and in a way was slowly stealing her sanity and the innocence she held herself with. Olaf left without a word, instead skipping and humming on his way out. Elsa finally made her ascent up the stairs, and when she was at the top she looked over her creation, and moved her hands to cradle her face.

This seemed so wrong, and it was so messed up. How was Elsa supposed to hide it? How could she tell her sister what she felt was more then the friendly, innocent sisterly love?

In her mind, Elsa tried to imagine the situation. _She would tell Anna... 'Anna, I love you more than I could put into words.' She would say something like that. And Anna would smile her sweet smile, but wouldn't understand at first. Elsa would take a step closer, and trace her fingers along Anna's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Elsa would look at her desperately, and maybe then Anna would see. Elsa would bend close to her, and her breath would touch Anna's lips, and Anna would be confused but she would feel right, too. She would feel it, and she would blush and look away. Elsa wouldn't let her though, she was too beautiful. She had to be close to her. Elsa would wrap her hand around the back of Anna's neck, and pull her face to hers and -_

Fuck! No, that was wrong and disgusting and Elsa needed to be punished for such thoughts. She couldn't think of her sister in that way! Her sister gave her everything, and Elsa only wanted to take her now. _Anna sacrificed herself for you, Elsa! _And now you were having all these wrong thoughts.

Elsa held her hand out,and flexed her fingers quickly. Her palm released a small flurry of swirling cold wind, fractals of ice in them. She would distract herself for as long as she could from the idea of her sister sacrificing herself, giving herself to Elsa in the way she truly wanted.

* * *

><p>Anna was in a dining room when Olaf arrived, skipping into the room. "Anna! Elsa sent me to see you, Anna! Company! She said you shouldn't be alone, and-" Anna cut off the snowman with a glare that contained anger and sadness.<p>

"Anna, did I do something?" Olaf asked questioned, his voice and head dropping.

"No no no! It's just... Why would my sister talk to you, but not me? Not in a bad way! I'm sorry, but... I'm her sister and she's supposed to love me and not leave me like this. She's supposed to protect me, and be there for me." Anna sighed, the anger falling and turning into a despaired sorrow.

"Well... Maybe she's protecting you by doing what she is doing, Anna. You need to try to understand, right? Remember when she did last time?" Olaf took a step forward, reaching out his branched arm. Anna held it, smiling just a little.

"I would rather be attacked by a pack of wolves then have to deal with this!" Anna hissed, suddenly angry. "Why is she so selfish? Does she not know how much I need her, how much I love her? I _died_ once! _For her!_ All I ever wanted to do was love her, and now she's running away form me, she's running away from what she's supposed to be to me. That isn't fair... It isn't fair..." Anna felt the sting of tears in her eyes, and she looked away.

"Remember what I said about Kristoff once, Anna? He loved you enough to leave you behind so you could be safe and happy. I feel like Elsa is doing the same exact thing... Yeah?" Olaf asked tentatively.

Anna looked down. There was no way it was the same. No way could it be. Kristoff loved her in a different way then Elsa did. Anna wondered now, if Elsa even loved her at all, the way she was treating her.

"Olaf, I just want my sister. That's all I want, the only thing I need." Anna felt completely and utterly broken.

Anna felt like she was in a state of denial. Did Elsa love her the way Kristoff did...? Of course not. Maybe... She remembered the night she had braided Elsa's hair, and how she was transfixed by the beauty her sister possessed. She was gorgeous, from the inside out and her fingers had traced spheres on her neck because Anna wanted to touch her however she could. That was surely sisterly, love wasn't it?

Anna's head was spinning suddenly. She was confused, angry, frustrated. She wanted to know the truth- the truth of her feelings, of Elsa's. Could she feel the same about Elsa if it was true, though? If Elsa really wanted her in that way, could Anna ever return the same affection? She admired her sister, her strength and grace and beauty, but... Could it be more than that?

Olaf's small suggestion had initiated a war within Anna. If Elsa would let her in, if she could, they could discover it on their own, right?

But what is Anna went into it, and didn't feel that way? What would Elsa do? Would she turn her away again, and this time forever? Anna needed to figure out exactly what was happening. She had to, before it ripped her apart inside out. "Olaf, I'm going to see her- alone, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I'm anticipating the next chapter to be kinda dark guys, so heads up! Hope you're all enjoying this so far! What exactly _is_ Anna feeling? Could it be what Elsa feels, or is it much more mild?


	4. Frozen in the Life I've Chosed

**A/N;** So I'm looking at this being the real start of the story now! Keep being awesome guys (:

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't expect Anna to barge into her ice palace. She had no idea how she should react, either. Anna stared at her from the bottom floor, Elsa at the top of the stair case. Her eyes were enraged and the light emerald color reflected the blue of the kingdom walls, making a storm of blue and green. The color was breathtaking, but Elsa hid it well.<p>

"Anna, what are you doing here?" The queen's voice was calm and composed, but the edges were rugged.

"Elsa! You're gonna tell me right now what's been going on. Why did you shut me out _again_? What did I do! Damnit, _what did I do?" _Anna's voice shook with anger as she started to stomp up the stairs. "You are so unbelievably selfish, you know that? You think whatever it is you're going is going to protect me, but you're trying to protect yourself, aren't you?!" Anna accused, pointing and angry finger at her.

"Anna, go home. You don't understan-"

Anna cut her off. "Shut up, Elsa! I'm so tired of people telling me to try to understand why you're neglecting me. I'm tired of them telling me it's my best interest- I don't care! I don't want to try to understand! It's cause you're selfish!"

The fiery redhead finally made her way to the blond, and lifted her hand and slapped the girl across the face. Elsa's cheek stung, and she brought her hand to cover her now reddened cheek. She looked at Anna through glossy pained eyes, but she couldn't say anything.

"Elsa, when I sacrificed myself and froze protecting you from Hans, I was terrified. I didn't know that I would have come back... I thought that was the end. It was so cold, Elsa, in that moment. But I did it because I love you, and you're supposed to love me too. You're supposed to be there for me, like I was _every minute of your life!_ Elsa, I'm so hurt and angry. I don't want to forgive you." Anna felt no regret in her words, only the anger she knew she needed Elsa to see.

"Anna, you just don't understand, and I'm sorry you don't. I'm sorry I'm not there for you right now-"

Her words were cut off again as another hand slapped across the same cheek. This time Elsa hissed with the impact, and reached for Anna's wrist. When she caught it, she brought Anna close to her, and she stared into her eyes. The blue of Elsa's were cold, frightened, but Anna saw it. She saw the passion and love Elsa had for her.

Elsa removed her hand from Anna's wrist, and shoved her to the side. "Anna, you have to leave."

The inside of the castle was turning into a small blizzard, and Elsa turned her back to her sister. "Now."

"No! Unlike you, I don't just abandon people for no reason! I don't just leave without so much as an explanation!"

"Anna, you idiot! Can't you think about something other than yourself right now? What about what _I'm_ feeling, too?! Huh!? You are so ignorant!" Elsa turned around, her hand slashing through the air causing a thin sheet of glass to cut through the railings of the staircase. "You don't understand what I'm going through, and you _never_ will! You _can't_!" Despite Elsa's anger, Anna found herself transfixed by her sister in this moment. She was so strong and passionate about this. But, that didn't make her anger disappear.

Elsa was beyond mad at this point. Not at Anna, at herself. She strode toward her sister with intentional steps, and she grabbed her shirt, pulled her close to face. Elsa searched her face with a scowl, and saw nothing of what she was looking for. She saw her sister's anger, that she was hurting. But Anna needed to see she was hurting, too. "Anna," Elsa's voice was soft, so soft. Anna's gaze softened, and Elsa saw a flicker of light behind her eyes. But it was nothing of what Elsa felt. Little did Elsa know, Anna wanted Elsa to pull her closer. She wanted to fall into her sister, she wanted to know if it would feel wrong, or right.

Elsa let go of her. "Go. Home."

Anna had had it. She screamed in frustration, and when her sister started to walk away, Anna collided their bodies together. They started to tumble, but it took a turn for worse when both fell down the long staircase, bruising their bodies.

At the bottom, Anna kneeled weakly, and stared at Elsa as she pulled herself up, panting and crying. "Goddamnit, Elsa! Just tell me what is wrong!" Anna yelled.

Elsa met her gaze, and the queen did the only thing she knew how to do. She stood up, straightened herself. And she lied.

"Anna, I hate you. I want you to go home, right now."

Anna gasped, and Elsa flinched inwardly at the tears that immediately flooded her eyes. She hated herself now more than she ever had.

Anna only collected herself, tears stinging her eyes. She remained still for a moment, and Elsa turned her back and walked away. She headed towards the entrance, and when she made her way to the door, she faltered. She really was gonna do this. The sky was turning dark, the evening approaching. "Go home."

"You're a coward. I hope the wolves find you." Anna's words were quiet and so solid. Anna didn't know if she had meant it or not, but it felt good to say it in that moment. Anna's words tasted bitter and sweet in her mouth. But she felt regret in that moment when Elsa turned away. Anna wanted to chase her. Wanted to hold her and apologize, but she couldn't face her. She was ashamed of what she said. She was ashamed of what she was beginning to feel for her sister, in this moment of confusion and anger.

Elsa ran through the doors into the mountain terrain. She screamed when she was some distance, and her hands ripped at her hair. Her screams caused an avalanche to consume her, snow swirling around her and hide her from her own despair. Elsa loved her _so fucking much. _She wanted to roll in her sisters love and devour her, but she couldn't. And now, she couldn't even protect her. Not from herself, not from the dangers of ruling the kingdom, not from anything.

So when she heard wolves start to howl, she only collapsed. She remembered Anna's last words, and in her hands she formed a small icicle, sharp and pointed, rugged and transparent. She twirled it in her fingers, and brought it to her neck.

A moment's hesitation. Elsa saw her life flash before her eyes.

She saw Anna's face.

She couldn't do this. She dropped it, and again, Anna's last words whirled in her head. 'I hope the wolves find you.' Did she mean it?

_I hope they do too, Anna. I'm so, so sorry. _Where Anna hadn't meant it, not really, Elsa did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Hmmmm, lessee where this goesss c;


	5. The World is on Fire

**A/N; **This is a lonnggggg one, I hope you guys enjoy it! (: Thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows, and more! Please keep it up (: and if

* * *

><p>Elsa had lost track of time when the first wolf had attacked her, ripping at her arm. There were three around her, and utterly defeated from the words Anna had spit at her Elsa could not find the drive nor motivation to save herself. This is exactly what Anna had wanted, and Elsa truly did deserve it. She abandoned her sister again, a type of therapy to protect them both. Maybe Elsa was being selfish, but the taboo of her love simply couldn't be acceptable. There was no way it could be okay.<p>

Despite the lack of determination to save herself, Elsa still screamed when the claws and teeth nipped at her, the canine predators' testing their prey violently. Her arms were bleeding, and felt useless. Her eyes were closed, as if she could hide from the view of the dogs. But still, she dared not raised a hand. May Anna's will be done, and hers.

She had passed out to the sight of a dim light in the distance, and the wolves fleeing. Blood was being lost rapidly, and Elsa's body was a rag doll, completely limp and broken. Her arms were stained crimson, and her back had a large tear with a long three-clawed scratch. A scar would surely be left... If there was anything left of her.

* * *

><p>Anna was sulking in her room as she had the entire morning. After Elsa left her last night, Anna felt nothing. She felt empty and betrayed and pissed. She didn't sleep the entire night through and felt it now, her eyes heavy with tiredness. Half the night, the redhead had laid on her bed pondering and processing. The other half she spent looking out her window, hoping Elsa might return so she could attempt an apology. Though at the time the words felt right and tasted like sugar on her lips, now she felt regret and a deep guilt that attacked her innards.<p>

The morning was early, far too early for Anna to be awake. Yet, when the guard knocked on her door, she pretended to be absent. She didn't want to be bothered- not now, not ever.

It became more rapid, as a guard frantically called Anna's name. Annoyed and unable to ignore it now, she opened the door angrily. "_What?!_" She hissed.

The guard seemed taken aback, but he held himself well. He was able to dip his head lowly in a small bow, before he made eye contact with her.

Anna was scared now.

"Princess Anna, it's... It's Elsa. She's returned, but she's not well."

Anna raised a brow and felt her heart drop. Not well?

"Princess, Kristoff found her... There were wolves, and she lost a whole lot of blood, an-"

Anna felt herself crumble, as her hand covered her mouth and tears quickly found their way to her emerald eyes. Suddenly, all life was drained from her. _Gods, no no no... NO! _Anna shook her head, and tried to contain herself but sobs were already racking at her. The guard did not expect this sort of reaction from the princess, but he did not know the words that Anna had said.

"T-t-take me to her, r-right _now_."

* * *

><p>Elsa lay on a small mattress in the medic wing of the building built off to the side of their kingdom. She was unconscious, and had been for hours. Kristoff had found her on his way back from the Oaken Trading Post, and he panicked when he saw her in the state. After chasing the wolves off, he had rushed Arendelle's queen to her home, hoping and praying he would make it in time.<p>

It was too soon to tell, unfortunately. All that had been done was dressing of wounds; Elsa's right arm was wrapped from her wrist to just above her elbow in gauze, and her upper shoulder had a large pad over it. Her left leg was in a splint, just in case. There was a deep gash just above her knee.

The worse though, was her back. No one could see it, not now- but there was a long bandage covering her from just below the nape of her neck to just above her tail bone. From one side of the bandage, you could see just the outlines of the scars she would bear for the rest of her life.

When Anna arrived, there was a nurse and Kristoff in the room. Kristoff sat in a chair next to the bed the queen lay on, and the nurse was walking around with an impatient direction. Anna saw her sister, and choked on the air she took in. Her eyes filled again with the salty substance, and she ran to her sister's unconscious body. Anna fell onto her knees, and her hands hovered right over Elsa's shoulder, but she halted just before touching her. she pulled away, and put her elbows on the mattress next to Elsa and her head fell onto them. Anna shook her head, crying softly.

Kristoff asked the nurse to leave them alone for awhile, and the older woman complied to their need. Kristoff stood over Anna and Elsa now, a hand on Anna's back.

"Kristoff, this... This is all my fault. Damnit..." Anna sighed, shuddering.

"Shh, Anna, it's not."

"Will she wake up?" Anna asked suddenly, her heart skipping a beat. The look on Kristoff's face caused a gasp to slip between the redheads trembling lips.

"She's breathing, as you can see, but we don't know how long it will be until she wakes up... If she does." The blonde's voice was low and sorrowed. Anna shook her head suddenly, and she held her breath in an attempt to keep herself from screaming. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, twisting so her chin met her shoulder and she clenched her teeth.

"Kristoff, I was so awful to her when I saw her last, I... If she doesn't make it back, how can I ever apologize? How can I tell her I never meant any of it..." Anna was tormenting herself with the worse case scenario, but only because she knew damn well it could be a possibility.

"Anna, surely it couldn't have been that bad. She knows you didn't mean it." Kristoff tried his best to reassure his old lover, but to no avail.

"Kristoff, you don't understand... I.. I told her I hoped-" Anna choked on her words and her sobbing intensified suddenly, "-that the wolves would find her."

Kristoff was speechless. He didn't know Anna had the potential.

He knew, though. He knew she needed time alone with her sister in that strange slumber.

* * *

><p>Anna had stayed up that entire night watching Elsa's chest, making sure she was always breathing. Occasionally, there would be a pause and Anna would slide next to her sister's lithe body and place a hand on her forehead or cup her cheek, and then she would take a breath again.<p>

The emerald eyed woman had never known a feeling like she had now. One of utter despair. She was drowning in this new sense of sorrow, this strange sense of limbo. She was in the grey, in the dark, in between two places.

Anna felt her body jolt upright when she saw her sister begin to stir, and hope flooded her chest with guilt tainting her shame like a consuming poison. Her heart fell again, though, when her sister only rolled onto her side.

She gasped though. The thin shirt Elsa had been wearing allowed part of her back to peak through, and Anna saw the bottom of a bandage. She moved over to Elsa who was now cuddled to the wall the bed was against, leaving a small space on the mattress. Sitting on it, she pulled Elsa's shirt up to reveal the bandage. Anna flinched at it, and an inaudible noise attempted to escape her mouth that could only be described as terror. It ran all the way up Elsa's back, and Anna could see three long scratches peak from one end of the bandages. She shook her head, and Anna took this opportunity to be close to her sister once more. She laid next to her sister, her face facing Elsa's. The princess bit her lip, and used her finger tips to draw intricate patterns on the queen's pale skin, over the bandage. She stopped a moment, and then used three fingers from the top of her sister's neck, down to were the scars peaked out, mimicking the act of the wolves scarring action.

"Elsa, I never meant it... I never meant for this to happen." Her fingers were light over her skin, a ghost over her back once again tracing unguided patterns. "I didn't mean what I said, god I wish I could take it back. Why didn't you fight back, Elsa? Why did you let them take you like that? I... It's my fault, isn't it. There's just something I'm not seeing." Anna's whispers were rambles as she continued talking. Soon, her words were meaningless and only meant to comfort herself. The goosebumps that began forming on Elsa's back where Anna touched her encouraged the sister to nuzzle closer to her sister. Sleep however was a tough foe this night, and Anna fell asleep pressed against her sister's back, hoping she would come back to her.

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes were stinging with tears of happiness when Elsa aroused from her week long slumber. It was a slow process that only Anna witnessed, and she hugged her platinum haired sister tightly. Elsa was obviously confused, but didn't protest her younger sisters desperate groping of her. Her affectionate nuzzles made Elsa feel invincible, but when Anna kissed her cheek repeatedly, she became confused.<p>

"Anna, what... what happen-" Elsa suddenly gasped loudly, and cringed. Her back hurt- gods, her back hurt so bad.

It all came crashing back. Everything that happened, her sisters words, her own words.

The wolves... She shouldn't be here.

Elsa pushed Anna back away from her, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you please bring Kristoff here...?" She asked shyly.

Anna was hurt by this. She didn't want to see her?

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry Anna, but... He _saved_ me." She leaned forward and kissed the corner of Anna's mouth, meaning to catch her cheek. Anna only bit her lip and nodded.

A few minutes later, Anna had arrived with the blond male. Elsa asked to be alone with the boy, and Anna hesitantly obeyed.

The first thing that happened was Kristoff coming in for an embrace, a sweet smile on his lips. But Elsa greeted his attempt with a slap to his face, her own hand stinging from the strike. "Why did you save me?! Do you think if I wanted to survive it I would have saved _myself_?! We both know I'm capable of it!"

Her words caused the boy to drop his jaw, and his eyebrows furrowed together with anger and confusion. "Elsa, what are you saying? You cannot tell me that you wanted to..." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. She didn't really want to _die_? There was no way she could really want that.

Elsa's face was fury. She embodied anger and sadness in that moment, and Kristoff cocked his head and opened his mouth, a moment passing before he found words. "Elsa, what has got you so worked up like this? This... Isn't like you at all. What is wrong?"

The snow queen couldn't answer him. She couldn't. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, don't let them know.

But all she did was _feel_. All she could do was remember the pang of _something_ in her when she was with her sister. The pang of desire, of love, passion, and so much more. She couldn't hold back a love like that- it was wrong and unfair. But, what she felt was wrong, and it wasn't fair to keep Anna in the dark. It wasn't fair, but it was the only safe way to confirm her sister wouldn't hate her...

If she didn't now. "Kristoff, please, just leave. And don't ever take it upon yourself to save someone whose doing what they were meant to do."

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking now, but her steps were slow and her state was currently healing. Anna would occasionally visit her in her room. Some days, they had soft conversations. Others, they just enjoyed their company in a content silence.<p>

Anna slowly started seeing things in her sister she had never paid attention to before. She paid closer attention to the strut of her sister's walk, how her hips were unbridled grace, even in her limping state. Her waist was slender, beautiful. Her breasts weren't huge, but still swayed when she walked. All these intimate details were drilling into Anna's mind, and part of her was giving into it, the other part hyperly aware that she was her _sister_.

After about a week since Elsa had woken from her sleep, Kristoff had confronted Anna. He told her of what Elsa had said, how she didn't want Kristoff to have saved her. How she was so ready to be devoured by wolves. Anna's anger then was at a breach, at the pinnacle of it's entire existence. She thanked the troll boy with a kiss on his cheek, and dismissed him before storming to her sister's room.

She slammed the door open, and Elsa's head snapped to see her sister flushing with a subtle rage.

"Elsa, you were gonna let the wolves... _Kill you?!" _Anna started, striding to her sister who was by the window sill gazing at her queendom. Elsa stepped backwards when her sister was right in front of her, a finger in her face. "You were just gonna give up on everything?!" Anna hissed through a clenched jaw, the pressure hurting.

Elsa replied coolly, her aquamarine eyes seemingly devoid of emotion. "Anna, it was what you wanted."

Anna clenched her fist, and punched the wall only inches from the side of Elsa's temple. The snow queen flinched, but hardly. "Elsa! Do you honestly think I meant it?! I didn't mean half the shit I said, goddamnit! The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you! I didn't believe you for a second when you told me you hated me... How could you think I would ever mean for you to be hurt, especially as badly as you were?!" Anna was crying- sobs were overcoming her.

Elsa's hands lifted, but hesitated, and she shook her head solemnly. "Even if you didn't mean it, I did." Her voice was soft, a whisper, and a cool breeze on Anna's neck. Elsa's head had lowered, her chin on her chest, eyes casted down.

"Why...?" Anna shuddered. Everything came crashing down to her. Everything.

"I'm sorry I was so hurtful, Elsa. I... I was mad and wanted you to feel how I did. I wanted you to feel sorry for what you did.." Anna confessed, but Elsa didn't reply. This caused a cold terror to seize the younger girls heart. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Elsa lifted her head, and bit her lip. Her hands suddenly were on Anna's hips, pulling her tentatively closer to her. Anna felt herself flush, but didn't pull away. her hands were on the wall that Elsa was against, now being sandwiched between her sister and her window. Elsa's head lifted from her chest further, and she raised an eyebrow shyly, her lips parting.

She licked her teeth, her tongue barely touching her lips but visible. Anna saw it. Elsa slowly lowered her mouth to Anna's, and Anna felt herself blush even harder. At the last minute, though, Elsa tightened her grip around Anna's waist and pulled her into a hug, her head resting on her princess' shoulder.

Anna didn't know _how_ to feel. Didn't know what she _should_ feel, nor what she _wanted_. "Anna, I'm so sorry for this entire mess. I'm gonna fix though, I'm sure of it... I really will try. But, I'm not ready to talk about it, not yet." Elsa whimpered into her sister, and Anna slithered her arms around Elsa's neck, hugging her tighter. She didn't say any words.

Wordlessly, Anna guided her sister to the bed and laid her on it. Elsa was shivering, shuddering, shaking. Anna said nothing. She laid behind her sister like she had a week ago, and again, her fingers were trailing patterns on her back.

Elsa... Elsa didn't know what to do. She had no self control, not really. What had happened this night was almost a type of closure. But she couldn't. Elsa would learn control, she decided there and then. She needed to keep Anna safe, and devouring her was in no way doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **WHEW. The ending of this chapter was meh, but I will be posting at least one more later tonight. Keep up, guys! c; Are things gradually getting closer to the sisters' confession and sin, or will one of them once again be casted out, and this time behind a locked door, the key hidden where no one would dare wander? o;


	6. The World's Gon' Break Your Heart

**A/N; **You guys are all great! Thank you so much for reviews, etc! (: A lot of you are requesting fluff, and here it is; enjoy it, it won't last c: Also, this chapter was inspired a little by "Wicked Games", performed by Phillip Phillips. Maybe listen to the song before/during? (:

* * *

><p>Anna wondered if Elsa knew she spoked when she slept. Not only did she speak, she mewed and tossed and turned a lot. Anna's favorite was the soft sighs that occasionally left her sister's mouth. Anna stayed up that entire night, watching her sister, listening to her. Anna was propped on one shoulder so she was a couple inches over her sister, and at the moment, Anna's fingers were running along the skin of the snow queen's arm. Elsa's lips were parted as she slept, her breath cool on Anna's throat.<p>

_"Ann...Anna," _Elsa breathed while she slept. This was the first time Anna really was transfixed by her sister at this time; normally, the blond would murmur nonsense._ "Need you-" _Anna stopped her fingers trail, and leaned in closer to her sister, wanting to hear everything. However, she didn't hear anything anymore. Anna pouted, her bottom lip protruding like an overbite. She leaned back again onto an elbow, and raised her other arm up opening her fingers above her and glancing at her outstretched hand.

She was surprised when Elsa reached her hand out to Anna's and laced her fingers through her own. She gasped and rolled over to look at Elsa, who's face was flushed from being awoken. Her eyes were half lidded, heavy.

_Needy_.

"E-elsa." Anna stuttered. Elsa didn't say anything, instead pulling on Anna's hand until it was between them. She smiled as she pressed her body into Anna. The sensation was strange; her older sister nuzzling her like she was the smaller one, the younger one, the helpless one. She said nothing, only pressing her face into Anna's neck. The red hair of her sister tickled her face, and she wiggled a little to move it from her paled skin.

"Anna, I love you a lot, did you know that?" Elsa breathed. She pressed cool lips to the dip of her collar bone, and Anna sighed in surprise. "I am sorry for all those years of isolating myself. And, the last few months. The last few months, see, they've been because... Well, because this." Her lips ghosted across Anna's neck, and the younger woman wasn't quite sure how to react. Why was Elsa suddenly so open, so calm, so... Willing to be near her?

Elsa slowly rolled onto her elbow, leaning over Anna now, her lips breathing on the princess' throat and chest. Her freckles were simply the cutest thing ever. Elsa kissed every one of them tenderly, slowly spreading her sister's legs apart and placing herself between them. Their hips were pressed together as Elsa nipped at Anna's chest, her collar, her throat and the dip of her shoulder. Anna was tentative, hesitant, but her hands found their way to Elsa's hair and she stroked the platinum color, entangling her fingers within it and sighing shyly.

"Anna," the blond cooed against her chest, the cool air of her breath causing goosebumps on the redhead's skin. "I wish this could happen outside of here..." Elsa moved her lips up her sister's neck, she bit lightly at the plane where jaw met neck, just under the back of the ear. Anna gasped and the sound dwindled into a lower sound, a moan.

"Outside of...?" Anna questioned, moving her neck to the side giving better contact for Elsa.

Wait... What was she _doing_?

"Outside of dreams like this. I've had this one many times, you know? It's my favorite..." Elsa sat up a little in Anna's lap, and gazed down at her through slits her eyes made. Pleasure and sleepiness dragged her eyelids down, and the sight made Anna squirm.

_She thinks this is a... Dream?_

_Fuck._

This is why Elsa had been keeping her distance. Her love for Anna was... Was _unnatural_.

It was _new_.

It was so utterly _wrong_.

Anna had to conflicting sides of the issue; her sister made her feel like no one else ever could have. It was strange but... They _were _sisters, and that was a taboo.

Elsa's index finger and thumb had hold of Anna's chin as she forced her to meet her eyes. "There's a lot of good things about these dreams, Anna. They make me feel good, and I wake up with butterflies in my core... I can have you in here. But there's a drawback, too. You aren't nearly as beautiful here, as you are out there." Elsa pulled her sister's face up, and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Elsa's eyes fell closed, but Anna's did not. She didn't know what to do! Elsa thought this was a dream!

Anna... She needed to be responsible. She needed to try to understand all these complex things. It would be a long journey, she knew.

Anna pulled away sadly, and Elsa appeared hurt as her eyebrows knitted together in a sad curiosity. Anna blushed at the sight and bit her lip before rolling her sister over so she was on top now.

_Self control..._

Anna closed her eyes, and kissed Elsa once on her cheek. Once on her throat, her jaw, her ear.

One kiss on her lips. Elsa tried to deepen it, her arms trying to pull Anna onto her, but Anna resisted. Neither girls seemingly knew what they were doing; Elsa thought this was a dream, and Anna didn't know what she felt anymore for her sister. There were times where Anna thought of her as a little more than a sister, but other times, that all that Elsa was to her. Yet, she wouldn't deny the desire she felt. She couldn't. However, if it were to be pursued some day... It would be real. For both of them.

She pulled away, and pushed on Elsa's shoulders, keeping her on the bed. She then rolled off her, but placed her head on Elsa's chest, her hand resting on her began to hum, just a little. This was her way of forcing both girls to get sleep, and clear their heads of the confusions.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up blushing, remembering the dream she had had of her and Anna. However, when she saw Anna on her chest, snoring just a little- no, more like sighs- she felt a little panicked. It... It had been a dream, right?<p>

Anna stirred, and gazed up at her sister who was already watching her. Anna was suddenly aware she was laying on her sister's chest, and subtly moved to a sitting up position. "Good morning..." Anna yawned and stretched, and Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Morning, Anna," she said shyly. Elsa reached out a hand to her sister's hair, and pulled just a little on the white streak as she had done so weeks ago.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's, and smiled widely now.

Elsa melted.

Her dream was vivid in her memory. She was terrified though, because she couldn't tell... She didn't know if her dream had been a dream or not. In that dream, sure, Anna responded, but in a shy mannerism... A timid, hesitant one.

"Did... Anna, did something happen last night..?" Elsa asked, her voice getting caught. Damnit, damnit, damnit! How could she have...

Anna blushed a little, but recovered from it. "You talk a lot when you sleep!" Anna piped, scared if her sister knew she would leave her there alone.

She was right, of course. Elsa would flee, terrified of what happened. How it changed them, even if it were only this awkwardness. She was _supposed to protect her_; that had become Elsa's mantra, despite the feelings that were gradually intensifying every moment with Anna. "Anna."

Anna looked away and bit her lip, before looking back up. The look in her face confirmed Elsa's fears. Elsa looked away, but Anna reached forward to grasp her cheek and make sure she didn't dare look away. "Hey, Elsa, it's okay, I promise you. It's okay." Anna tried, but Elsa shook her head in her cheek.

"Anna, I... Please excuse me."

"Elsa, no." Anna's voice was firm, solid. Her face was angry, distressed. "You're not leaving me again, not for a third time. What happened last night- we were both tired, and it was a-" Anna was cut off by Elsa promptly standing up, and exiting the room quickly. Anna sat, frozen.

Not again.

Elsa would not run away again.

But when she raced up and turned down the hall she couldn't see Elsa. Anna turned her body and slammed her entire arm against the wall, screaming in frustration. Anna needed her sister, damnit, Elsa _was all she had_! The feelings Elsa had for her were neither returned, nor rejected. Anna didn't know... She didn't know anything about love, not really.

Perhaps Elsa could teach her...

* * *

><p>Elsa was fast, that was for sure. She was at the North Mountain again, but she didn't go to her palace. It was too obvious a hiding place now, no longer a sanctuary but a meeting place. She needed no company, nor wanted it. Instead, she made her way to the pinnacle of the tallest hill in her land. She was surprised when she saw something similar to the northern lights paint the dark sky, and she was utterly transfixed by the dancing spectrum.<p>

Only for a moment though, before she fell to her knee's on the snow. "I... I don't want to love her this way. I don't want to love someone who cannot love me back." She spoke to the lights, as though they were the abstract bridge connecting her and the spirits of her father. "I'm broken, and I'm hurting... Anna must be too, god, she is so perfect and doesn't deserve this confusion I've caused her."

Elsa looked to the bandages covering her arm, and she sighed before ripping them off. The scars were nasty and deep, but already scabbing over. Her normally flawless skin was... Flawed now. No longer did it have the shine that gave her life. The scars were part of her, and though they were inflicted of physical touch she felt the pain in her veins and her heart.

"The world, it's breaking all of us... Why is the world so cruel? So wicked?"

_**'What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you; what a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way; what a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you- no, i don't want to fall in love, no- this world's gon' break your heart, nobody's fallin' in love.'***_

Elsa was truly broken. Her heart was cold. It was turning blue. Elsa knew her heart was thawing, because she was capable of locking her sister away time after time.

Anna was right, when she called her selfish. Elsa really was selfish. She didn't want to love her sister if she didn't love her back.

No, not that... She just wanted to be numb, really. It was all she wanted. Elsa didn't think she could face Anna again, not after abandoning her for a third time. How could she?

Little did she know, though, she would have to. Anna saw the lights, the small flurry on top of the mountain. It was Elsa up there, and Anna was determined to reach her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** There's y'alls fluff- but again, the angst is backkk! At this point in the story, I'm gonna be taking suggestions to make the story go longer (: I have a couple ideas for next couple chapters, but what do you guys want to see/read?! Leave me some ideas, (:


	7. Breath of Life

**A/N;** Alrighty guys! This is gonna be picking up a little bit bigger of a plot here, but do not fret! Elsanna is STILL the focus and, THE LEMONS ARE COMING THE LEMONS ARE COMING (next few chapters, possibly the next one c; will have multiple). SO YEAH. Thank you guys for EVERYTHING, again, as usual. Sorry this one is a little short!

* * *

><p>Anna could hear Elsa's whimpering from where she saw. She could her her desperation, as she repeated the same thing over and over; "I don't want to fall in love."<p>

It broke Anna's heart right there. She was terrified for Elsa and what she would do. She already had allowed herself to die once, would she do it again? Anna could neither confirm nor prove this wrong.

She approached Elsa, the storm swirling around the snow queen in a vortex of white hot pain. "Elsa!" The princess' voice was full of her concern, and when Elsa snapped around to her, her eyes were full of confusion. She raised her hand threateningly, and shook her head. She couldn't do this, couldn't have another confrontation. Her shame was too much, her guilt a parasite eating at her consistently.

"Anna, go away."

"No! Elsa, it's okay, I told you! It's okay, everything will be okay! I promise you!" Anna yelled desperately, her hands clamping at her heart and her head straining forward to emphasize her words.

"No! Just go away!" Elsa tried again.

Her sister didn't say anything, instead walking forward to her sister. Elsa bit her lip sadly, and waved her hand with a flick of her wrist. She caused a wind to knock her sister over and she tumbled in the snow.

"Anna, just _go_!" The queen tried to demand. Anna stood up, and tried walking to her sister again. Her sister queen, who was falling in love with Anna. Anna, who was unsure but ready to try something new, to save her sister in her darkest hour. In a world with no super heroes, Anna swore she would be the first. She would pull her sister safe and sound out of her newfound depression.

Anna held her hand out in front of her, low, showing Elsa she didn't want to hurt her or be hurt. Her cloak had snow on it from her tumble, but she continued. Elsa felt like an animal, Anna approaching her this way... But she wanted it, she wanted Anna to touch her and assure her. She wanted Anna to love her, gods she wanted that more than anything. Neither girl really knew what Anna wanted, and it was hard to tell whom it hurt more.

Anna finally made it to her sister. She held a hand down to her sister, ready to help her to her feet. Elsa tentatively grasped it, and pulled herself up. "I just wanna run away, I'm so scared..." Elsa choked, shaking her head. "I don't want to be here, not now, not ever." Her voice was broken as the storm raged around the siblings. The confessions tasted strange, Elsa so unaccustomed to speaking the truth so openly. Anna put her hand on Elsa's neck, gripping her jaw, helping her make eye contact. Stormy blue bet the calmest seas. "I need to get away from it all, Anna, I'm so sorry. You were right, I am selfish, and I am leav-" Elsa was cut off by the glare her sister threw her. Anna's hands moved down Elsa's chest until both her hands were resting right below her throat. Anna shook her head subtly, and her fingers curled into the top of Elsa's dress, gaining a leverage and sturdy form.

Anna blushed biting her lip, obviously embarrassed. Elsa tried to back away now, not forgetting she wanted to turn and run forever. Anna looked down and shook her head quickly, before she tugged on Elsa's dress.

It took Elsa a moment to process what was going on.

Her sister was kissing her desperately. Her hands held Elsa right on her, held her tight so she couldn't run away, turn away, do anything but kiss her sister.

The conflictions were at a peak. Anna didn't really want this, did she? She was only trying to make Elsa stay.

As Elsa thought that, so did Anna. How much of this did she mean? It felt wrong, it felt strange-

Gods, it felt so _good_.

One of Anna's hands moved from the hem of Elsa's shirt to the back of her neck, pressing her impossibly close, forcing her queen to kiss her back. Anna's lips moved over Elsa's in a rush, but were gentle at the same time. Elsa finally sunk into it, hesitantly. Fearfully.

Anna was slightly annoyed by her sister's lack of enthusiasm, how Anna was basically attacking her and Elsa tried being mature about the kiss. Anna pressed herself harder onto her sister, closer. Her lips worked wonders on Elsa. Her head moved from left to right, trying to intensify this intimate expression. She rose to her tiptoes, pressing her chest forward. She would pull away a moment, just a second, before capturing Elsa again.

Elsa finally started to respond the way Anna was waiting for.

The storm around them froze in place, as though they were trapped in a moment of time.

Elsa's hands started at Anna's shoulders, trailing down her arms, down her waist, landing on her hips. Elsa used her thumb to place pressure on Anna's hip bone and she rubbed it in vertical patterns. Anna whimpered into Elsa's mouth, and it was her undoing. She kissed Anna with as much desperacy as Anna did. It suddenly didn't matter what Anna wanted, because Elsa couldn't stop. She couldn't question if this was what she really wanted, because her selfishness was unbridled.

"Anna," Elsa whispered into her sisters mouth. Elsa's mouth moved to her jaw and she left a trail of love bites down her jawline, and let the tracks lead to her collar bone. Elsa nibbled there, and Anna sighed with euphoria. She had only ever been kissed by Kristoff, nothing like _this_. She gasped loudly and closed her eyes tight when Elsa began to suck. Anna's head fell on her neck as her head was skyward, her hands trailing up Elsa's back until one was on the back of her neck, encouraging her, tangling her fingers into her sisters hair.

Anna hadn't expected things to escalate like they had, but now that she was caught up in the desire, she didn't want to think anymore. She wanted to ignore that they were siblings, and drown herself in these guilty pleasures. "Ann...Anna," Elsa sighed heavily against her sister. Anna remembered the other night, when Elsa had uttered these same words. Elsa nuzzled her sister's neck pulling her into a long embrace.

"I'm so confused and scared. I don't want anyone to be hurt, and you were right. I am selfish. I... I still want to run away. But I also want you all to myself. I want to get away from here, but I don't want to leave you." Elsa's words were pained.

Anna only shook her head, and hugged her sister. "You aren't going anywhere. I won't let you. I'll lock you away forever if I have to."

Anna took her sister's hand, and they returned to their kingdom together.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa, something has come up that Arendelle is fretting over. We found it necessary to bring to your attention." Her Head of Guard, Sevastian, addressed his queen with a dip of his head.<p>

"What is it?" The Queen asked, raising a slender brow.

"Well... Our kingdom for generations has been under the control of both a queen and king. We have had several requests for a suitor, see?"

Elsa looked away shyly. A _husband_? Her and Anna had finally began exploring their love for each other and Anna was willing to discover love, and now they wanted to throw in some intimate partner to control her kingdom?

"We have a ball planned next week so you could meet a couple of them, Your Highness."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and she waved her hand, dismissing the male. Damnit. Her people were forcing her to get married? Elsa could handle her kingdom just fine on her own. She really could. What a hard thing to prove to her people, though. What a terribly hard thing to prove. She froze it once; did her people think that a husband could control her? Could take her kingdom from her?

Elsa had strode into her room to see Anna sitting on her knee's on her bed, cocking her head at her sister. She could see the annoyance, and well... The something in her eyes. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa walked over to her sister who sat at the end of the bed. She stood over her, and her index knuckle traced the contours of Anna's face softly. The look in Elsa's eyes caused a panic in Anna, and she reached up to her sister's face. "Don't you dare say you're leaving, or anything of the sort Elsa, I swear to god I won't forgive you this tim-" Anna was cut off when Elsa pressed a soft kiss to her sisters lips, causing Anna to go limp just a little.

"Anna, there's something bigger. They... They want me to get married to a suitor, and are presenting them next week."

Anna looked shocked beyond belief. "Er... Well, no? Can't you just say no?"

"No, Anna, it's not that simple."

"Just... Tell them you have someone else! Tell them you're in love." Anna said desperately, her hands on the crevice between neck and shoulder.

"Anna, do you know what they would do? We can't- listen to me. _This_. This is between us, okay? Only us. They would hurt us, Anna, and I can't let them do that."

"But..." Anna looked down.

"No buts. I love you more than anyone, and anything, okay? I can't promise anything except I will never love like I have loved you."

Anna couldn't say it back. She didn't know if she would mean it in that way, not yet. The kiss they shared sparked something in her, but she still needed to explore it. The fire needed kindling, and she was determined to find it someday with her sister. But time, time was a strange thing. It was a terrible thing, but Anna would allow it to move as slowly as it could if it meant she got her sister all to herself, to discover what conflagration Elsa could cause in her.

Elsa nuzzled her sisters neck, a now common gesture between the two._ I'll figure this out. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **c: Let's see where this is all going, shall we? Expect another blow up in the next few chapters- but who will it be? This time around, will it be Elsa letting go again of her emotions, or will it be Anna?


	8. Wicked Games

**A/N; **This chapter contains mature content and is dark at the end, and the next chapter will contain the same theme seen at the end.

* * *

><p>The ball started early in the morning, and was expected to last the entire night through. Elsa was not extremely overjoyed by this. She wanted to spend time with her sister and their new found and growing affection; instead, she was expected to choose a suitor to rule he kingdom. She was anxious by this idea, and annoyed that there was a lack of faith in the Queen.<p>

The ball was mostly socializing in the morning; Elsa met with many of her trading countries representatives, sending her personal thanks and best wishes, and made small talk with just about anyone. She would smile apologetically at Anna whenever she tried speaking with her sister and was pulled away by some stranger. It was a boring morning, Elsa realized well into the day and all she wanted to do was pull Anna aside in some empty hall and talk to her, caress her. It seemed Anna had become something as necessary as oxygen to the queen. Elsa was more like water to Anna at the moment; she needed her to survive, but could go some time with out. She was still working details out in her head, but found herself irresistibly attracted to the snow queen.

It was approaching the evening quickly, and Elsa was then introduced to her first suitor. He was a handsome man with light brown hair that had a violet shine, and his eyes were like caramel. He bent down in a small bow, and Elsa curtsied in response. He was Prince Adam of the Northwest Kingdoms, and though Elsa found him charming, he was nothing to Princess Anna. Not a damned thing. The second prince was a more rambunctious man, with dark sparkling eyes and hair that was the same color. Prince Lars. The third made Elsa feel uncomfortable; very much so. Prince Jameson of the Southern Isles. Since Hans, she had been hyper aware of all the Southern men, scared of them even. Not only had Hans convinced Elsa Anna had died at her hand, he was out for her head too. The fourth was a beautiful, feminine man who offered her a dance, and it had been very intimate. He was mature and talked to her during the dance, speaking to her of his own kingdom and the respect he had for Arendelle and Elsa. He introduced himself in her ear, whispering his name. "Prince Reed." He held her close when they danced, and Elsa didn't know how to react very well. She was speechless, his charm rising above Prince Adam's easily. The last one had to have been a joke; a man who seemed only 15 years of age. Prince Erik.

The ball had finally ended, and Elsa was overjoyed. Sir Sevastian had told her they expected an answer by the end of the week, and was expected to spend time with each prince over the time period given. She'd much rather spend every day and night with Anna. Defeated, Elsa nodded, and left to her room. It was almost 2 am, she realized, and shook her head. Woah! There was no way such a short day had managed to last so _long_.

In her room, she wasn't really surprised to see Anna sleeping in her bed. Elsa smiled sweetly at her princess, and quickly changed into her nightgown. She smiled at her resting sister, and made her way to the window, and looked out at the dark sky. The moon was a crescent hidden behind blue clouds, and the stars were scattered perfectly. Like the freckles that cloaked Anna's skin, Elsa thought. "Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight... Wish I way, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..." Elsa whispered, and silently made her wish that Anna would forever be hers. Elsa would figure it out, she would. She would convince her kingdom she could handle it on her own. Man was corruption.

"You didn't finish... I wanted to hear your wish."

Elsa turned quickly, not expecting her sister to have been waken up. Elsa smiled slightly, and blushed, but Anna had no trace of a smile on her lips. It concerned Elsa, and she strode quietly to her sister. Sitting on the end of the bed where Anna lie on her elbow, she held her hand out to cup Anna's face.

"You and that prince were _awfully_ close tonight."

Ah, so that was it. The princess was _jealous_. Elsa's smile was subtle, and she shook her head. "It was nothing, and you know that." Her voice was soft- so damned soft.

Anna raised a brow and turned her face out of Elsa's touch. "You know, a prince would be good here... For you. For the kingdom."

Elsa was confused. "Anna, a _king_ is that last thing I want." _I only want you, _her eyes said.

Anna was blushing and pouting, and Elsa gripped her face again, this time softly between her thumb and index finger. Anna's lip was out in a pout, and ever so slowly Elsa pulled her closer and kissed that lip. It seemed to dissolve in the small kiss, and Elsa pulled away and smiled. "I only want you, Anna." Her thoughts were spoken and Anna looked over to the window as she bit her lip.

"What did you wish for?" Anna whispered. Elsa didn't reply right away, embarrassed.

"I'm sure you could take an educated guess," Elsa chuckled softly.

"By the end of tonight, Elsa... You won't have to look up at the stars." Anna sighed, and turned to face Elsa. "You won't have to wish on those things anymore. They're too far away to hear. I mean, what could a star do? It can't hear you..." The ginger blushed, her eyes straying from Elsa for a moment before she looked into Elsa's eyes. The redness of her face highlighted those adorable sprinkles called freckles- angel kisses, Elsa was convinced.

"I... I could grant your wish, I think." Anna's voice wavered, shyly. "I... It took me awhile to figure it out. But... I think I'm in love with you, Elsa, and I'm so sorry it took so fucking _long_."

Elsa couldn't even utter a word before her sister grasped her wrist and kissed her, the force almost knocking her over. Elsa didn't take long to respond, her lips moving in sync with Anna's sloppy desperacy. Their need for love now was unbridled, the reigns long gone. Neither could hold back nor control their movements. They needed to know what it was like to be truly loved in every way, and the two could easily offer it to the other, and this night, they were.

Elsa moved her body now, and slowly rolled Anna onto her back as the older woman straddled the younger. The thin lining of her underwear caused friction already against Anna's bare legs, the younger girl only wearing a T-shirt and underwear. Elsa kissed her sister with desire, need, and finally an understanding of everything. She couldn't believe this was finally their reality. Finally...

Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth, causing a sigh from Elsa as she moved her lips down Anna's thin neck. Anna arched her back under Elsa, trying to close the distance between them until their bodies melded as one, sinking into one another. Elsa's hands rested at Anna's hipbones, her thumb in the sexy hollow between both her hips. She slowly began sliding them up, until her fingers danced over the sensitive flesh of Anna's tummy. It was flat, toned, and... Perfect. She was so fucking _perfect_. Anna writhed under Elsa's touch and whimpered through parted lips, and Elsa captured them again.

During this kiss, Elsa was delighted that her sister had no bra on, as her cool hands found her breasts and gave them a hesitant squeeze. When Anna gasped, inhaling a sharp breath, Elsa smiled on her lips. This was right, this was good. Anna's hands were on Elsa's sides, her fingertips barely brushing against her skin but enough to leave goosebumps again. Anna leaned up a little, and the snow queen took the opportunity to take her shirt off, leaving the princess bare underneath her. Elsa could only stare at the perfection and smile lightly, a red blush beautiful on her pale skin.

"Stop staring..." Anna started, feeling conscious under her sister's glare.

"You're so gorgeous."

Anna couldn't mutter a thank you before Elsa had captured Anna's breast in her mouth. The princess squirmed, and mewled under her queen. Elsa felt her head go light at the sound, unaware of everything except her sister underneath and in her mouth. Her tongue trailed a teasing circle around her nipple, which was hardening both with pleasure and the chilliness of Elsa's breath. One hand clenched the sheets and the other was tangled in Elsa's platinum hair.

Both girls were growing wet already, the sensation of being touched for the first time in such intimate ways overwhelming, unlike anything they had ever expected.

Elsa trailed a wet line of cold saliva from her breast after she paid careful attention to it and its supple nub, up to her neck before her teeth grazed the princess' collar bone. She lightly bit the skin and ground it between her teeth, and Anna hissed with pleasure. Elsa's hand was fondling her breast but after memorizing the sensation, she slowly trailed her hand down Anna's flat tummy, and when she was just above her underwear's hem she felt Anna tense and suck in her breath. Elsa hesitated, and pulled up looking at her sister.

"We don't... Anna, I'm so-" Elsa started to move away, but Anna shook her head and pulled her down. She was only nervous, her most intimate place a virgin even of her own touch. She was so pure. And her sister was going to corrupt her.

Anna's eyes said yes, and Elsa slowly removed her younger sisters panties, agonizingly slow Anna noted.

Elsa's sister was completely naked now; where as she was fully clothed. The princess noted this and growled, a low and _adorable _sound. "Elsa, take _something_ off at least."

Elsa smiled shyly, and Anna hurriedly pulled off the thin nightgown the queen had one, discarding it. Her sister was absolutely perfect. Her breasts were much fuller than Anna's, and her hips far more defined. Her tummy was just as flat and smooth, though, but her skin... It was gorgeous. Pale, flawless, and her entire skin seemed to blush. Anna pulled Elsa down and kissed her roughly, years of frustration being taken out now. Elsa moaned, taken aback a bit by this but regardless kissed her back. Anna's fingertips trailed again up Elsa's smooth sides, reaching around and unclasping her bra. When her breasts fell from its clothing, Anna whined and with Elsa still on top of her, she moved her mouth to her breasts and began licking, suckling, biting. Elsa couldn't help the high pitched squeal that escape her lips, and she arched her back further into Anna, gripping the back of her head, encouraging her. Her head straight up, eyes closed, lips parted, panting. Anna was a sex goddess, the way she worked Elsa like this. Her hands on her hips, thumbs tracing small circular patterns on her hip hollow.

Elsa again felt herself growing warm in her privates, and pushed Anna away now, lying on her, their breasts against the others, a strange but pleasing sensation. Elsa made eye contact with her sister, and licked up lips so her sister could see the intentions in her eyes. Her hand trailed down to her sister's naked sex, and her fingers first only brushed over it first, testing the boundaries and the feel. Then, experimentally, her palm pressed pressure onto Anna's wet vagina. Her sister closed her eyes suddenly and bucked against the feeling, wanting more pressure, needing more. Shyly, slowly, a finger entered her, rubbing and feeling. Anna moaned, a low sound starting in her throat, gradually turning into something else. Two fingers, pumping, her sister bucking and writhing.

Her release was coming, and she knew it. She bit her lip, her sister never relenting in her actions. However, when Elsa began to kiss just above her sex and kiss up her tummy, that was it. Shivering, she released her orgasm on her sister, and blushed from the cry she made, shuddering. Elsa smiled devilishly, looking up from her naval she where kissed her last. The sight alone gave Anna goosebumps.

But no- no no no. Elsa deserve some kind of pleasure too, so she quickly rolled Elsa onto her back and Anna was positioned between her legs. She smiled brightly, and Elsa melted, watching her sister spread her legs apart, her hands caressing her thighs roughly. Elsa didn't know what her sister was up to until she felt her breath on her sex, and she gasped. In that moment of vulnerability, Anna's tongue stroked the slit, before pushing her tongue in, tasting the queen and finding herself insatiable. It was sweet and new, both hydrating her and leaving her thirsty.

Elsa groaned, the sound ripping from the bottom of her tummy to the highest peak of the North Mountain, her hands gripping her sisters head. The way her tongue flicked inside her, rolled, circulated... _Fuck_, why hadn't she done this?! Why didn't she think of this? Despite Anna's innocence, she sure knew what she was doing. Elsa lifted one hand to her mouth, suckling her finger that still had remnants of Anna, tasting her sister and bucked her hips upwards, pulling her sister closer to her. She was gonna...

_"Ahhh...! Anna!"_

Anna licked her sisters orgasm hungrily, and moved up, pressing her knee against her sister kneading her. Elsa moaned, and brought Anna to her, kissing her, tasting both Anna and herself.

Minutes of them kissing, the force gradually dying down and becoming sweeter.

Anna was hooked on Elsa, now. All those years of not knowing love, meeting Kristoff, then this... It had to have been divine intervention.

"I love you, so so so much..."

Elsa finally heard the words she had been waiting for, longing for, her entire life.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke frantically, her sister gone and door wide open. In the door way stood Prince Reed, his eyes wide and full of concern. Elsa covered her nakedness with her sheets, and her eyes narrowed. "What the <em>hell<em> is going on! Where is Anna?"

Prince Reed looked away for a minute, allowing Elsa to put her clothes on and hide herself. She hurried over now to Reed, and looked left and right out the door searching for her princess. "Where is she!?"

"Queen Elsa, I assure you she is quite alright- but there are bigger things at hand. Do not fret; Anna is safe with my men. But the other princes, my queen, they have been plotting your death and they tried to get me in. But I cannot... Please, come with me."

Elsa's head spun. Her death? Were they really so concerned with the queen who had not laid a finger on them?! "Take me to Anna. Now. Then we... We'll deal with it then. I have to protect her." Elsa demanded. Prince Reed nodded, and pulled Elsa away, guiding her.

"The other men see you as a thread."

"As they should," Elsa said through grit teeth.

"This way," down a dark hall littered with doors, but at the end, the door to the fjord. "I'll protect you, my Queen."

His voice was sincere and serene. Should Elsa had not fallen for her sister and laid with her, he could have been her chosen suitor.

However, someone else gripped Elsa's arm and tugged her out of Prince Reed's arm. Yelping, she turned around to see Prince Lars.

"This way, my dearest queen," the man sneered. Elsa looked back to Reed with desperate eyes, and when she saw him smirking, she screamed. She was dragged into a room now with a metal door, and tossed inside. The other three princes were there, and Elsa looked around frantically and then gasped when she saw Anna naked, held to a wall with chains. "Elsa!" Her sister screamed. Her body was covered with bruises.

_They're all gonna die. _

"Queen, your kingdom is in ruin. The fires outside seem to be spreading rapidly. It wouldn't have come to this if you didn't fuck your sister senselessly..."

Elsa screamed again, no words.

_"Let her go!"_

"Now, queen, I'm afraid we can't do that."

Metal met the back of her head, and the last thing she remembered was Anna's yelp. Her vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THEN NORMAL. But I hope it was worth it! Let me know what you guys think! This story is coming to an end in the next few chapters(will contain another lemon though, no fear!) Anticipating next chapter to be dark, but there is always a light!

ALSO; Cyanide's Christine(moi!) will be featuring a new, longer Elsanna story in the next week. It will be an AU non incestual, but still the pair! It will be a Mafia!Elsa (; I'd appreciate if you guys, my readers, would check it out once I get it up (: Thank you AGAIN for all the favs, the reviews, and follows!3


	9. No One Could Save Me But You

Elsa awoke, her head pounding and her eyes barely adjusting to the dim light. When they were beginning to finally allow her some strange sense of blurry vision, she almost screamed. Where was she?! She was so _cold_... She was _bare_. Finally able to glance around, she was bound in chains with her arms above her head and her body was naked. She crossed her legs, trying to cover at least that much of herself. Then, she saw. She remembered.

Anna too was bound across the room, body broken and bruised. Her head was resting on her naked chest. Her limbs were slender, moreso then Elsa remembered.

"_Anna_!"

Her sisters head shot up weakly, and they made eye contact. Elsa gasped. Her sister's eyes seemed hollow, looking at her through a frown, lips parted. "El...Elsa?" Her eyes narrowed, seeing if it was real. It.. It was.

"Anna! Oh my gods, are you..." Elsa stopped. Of course she wasn't okay. "Fuck, Anna, I'm gonna get us out of here, I swear it." Elsa mumbled, her eyes promised Anna, who nodded.

"I'm so tired... I hurt everywhere, too."

"Anna, sssh," perhaps Elsa was being selfish, silencing her sister. She couldn't bear to hear her like this, broken. She had to get out, and save her sister.

Elsa looked up at the chains that bound her. Stupid boys. They were only around her wrists; they apparently had no idea that Elsa had broken from worse with her mighty powers. She bit her lip hard, until she tasted her own blood. She focused all her might to the chains until they were made of ice entirely, and she used her feet to push herself off the wall so she could slam her arms and the chains until the wall. When she did so, they shattered and Elsa fell to the ground on her hands and knees, and started sobbing as she stood up. She went over Anna, who hovered above her a few feet hanging. Her hands were placed on Anna's hips for a moment and Elsa kissed the bruises on her tummy. Then, her hands moved and swirled, causing ice to mask itself around the chains holding Anna, ultimately breaking them too, causing Anna to fall onto her. The naked girls huddled for minutes, crying and sobbing and just holding the other, before Elsa pushed Anna off.

"Anna, we gotta get out of here... I gotta get you somewhere and save Arendelle."

Anna only nodded, her eyes full of tears; happiness, fear, sadness, all of it.

The two girls wandered out of the cell they were in, an easy break for Elsa. They found they were no longer in the castle, instead a keep about a mile from their kingdom.

"Elsa! Anna! Damnit, are you two okay?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The last thing Elsa expected was Kristoff to run through the doors with Sven trailing behind him. Elsa shook her head grimly, and looked into his hazel eyes desperately.

"Kristoff, please take her somewhere safe and warm," the snow queen persisted handing her naked sister to Kristoff who immediately wrapped in her a blanket from Sven's saddle. "Please!"

Elsa made herself her ice dress in a mere second, and Kristoff blinked.

"Elsa, the entire town is in mayhem! You gotta get out," the boy pleaded. Elsa shook her head violently.

"I can save us."_ I can prove I don't need anyone. _

"I- you- uh... Fine."

With that, the blond left and took her sister to safety, leaving Elsa to search for the tyrannous men who had come before her once. Only once would they experience the full extent of their sins.

* * *

><p>She was in no way surprised when she found the five princes in her kingdom, trying to gain control over her servants and guardsmen. It was Reed who saw her first, and his eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his throat.<p>

"Impossible!"

Elsa shook her head, frowning. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know-_

_Now they'll know._

Elsa's hand whipped up, causing a cool wind to knock all the men on their backs, and Elsa's people left in a hurry, understanding she was their saving grace. She approached them quickly, a whirlwind suddenly forming in the room with her rage. She bore her teeth, and with one hand made a flicking motion and a large snow monster was created who roared at the men with her own fury.

The men all scrambled back, but their efforts were wasted when an icewall formed behind them. Elsa sneered. Who did they think they were?!

"You know, if it was only me chained in that cell, it wouldn't have come to this... But the moment you _touched Anna,_ this became far more personal."

The snow monster had icicle teeth and claws, and it slammed it's fist into the ground hungrily, but not quite descending on the men yet. They were all cowards, and why was Arendelle so damned important to them all?

"Queen Elsa, please show mercy-" Elsa cut off Prince Lars with a shove of her palm in the air, her fingers starting in a fist and opening in the movement. An ice stalagmite formed headed straight for him, corning him straight against the wall. She stopped it at his neck, and hissed through clenched teeth. _"Did you show my sister mercy?!"_

But she couldn't go through with it. Her guardsmen ran into the room, and the snow monster melted in a moment. Her hand was still extended, the ice still at Lars' neck.

_Anna... The only reason I'm not killing them is cause I know you'd look at me differently... I want to so bad, Anna. They touched you and beat you and what am I supposed to do? I've never known such a sincere hatred..._

"Queen Elsa! Let us take them to the fjord, and we'll take them back to their rightful kingdoms and tell them of their treachery."

Elsa shook her head. "Keep them here. Lock them in the keeps' cellars, please."

Elsa left the scene, and exited her kingdom, almost sobbing again when she saw her kingdom. It was a mess; fire, panic, smoke. She could only think of one thing to calm it. With all her will power, Elsa summoned a winter storm, calling her Head of Guard. "Tell everyone to return to their homes, or at least shelter. The winds and snow will douse the fire."

"Yes, your majesty- but what of the princes?"

"It was Arendelle they destroyed. It will be by my decree what their punishment will be."

* * *

><p>The princes all cowered in the very cell that Elsa and Anna were in, whimpering when Elsa stood at the gate. She shook her head at them pitifully. They were pathetic, disgusting. They touched Anna, they trapped her, they deserved nothing less then to rot in the cell.<p>

But she knew as much mercy as her father would have. "As a result of your betrayal and destruction of my kingdom, I am offering you men a choice. You can take your sentence here... Say, 25 years? You've caused quite the damage. Or, you can return to your own kingdoms and face their punishments. But if you _ever_ mention what my sister is to me, I _will_ find you. I will _destroy_ your home as you have mine, _kill _you, and then Anna and I will run away and you will _never_ find us. I _will_ know if anyone knows."

They all believed her, believed her threats. Lars' most of all. It was him who spoke for the rest of them; rather nodded, agreeing to the second.

"If you _ever_ forget what I told you, I will _personally_ redeliver the message, you _swine_."

* * *

><p>The city was no longer burning, no more smoke. Only remnants of the snow that would melt after the noon. Elsa sent her guardsmen to escort the princes to their own homes, knowing her trading companies would know justice as Hans' home had. It seemed like a giant replay of events, except tenfold worse. Elsa's head hurt, her body was aching, and most of all her heart hurt for Anna.<p>

Kristoff brought her back as soon as the storm started, and set her in her own bed before leaving, knowing the queen would be the first to see to her wounds. It was only an hour after they had broken from the cell, and Elsa desperately needed her sister.

She slid into Anna's room, closing the door quietly behind her. Anna was on her belly on her bed, sobbing quietly. Elsa strode to her and sat next to her, stroking her back.

"Anna, it's all over... We're safe, my dearest." Elsa cooed. Anna turned over onto her back, and lifted her shirt up, looking at her bruised belly, and then flinching when she saw it.

Elsa leaned immediately to kiss each dark, swollen particle of her beautiful tummy.

"I guess... We're kinda even now?" Anna said. Elsa was a little taken aback, and had a confused look on her face.

"Cause... It was my fault the wolves attacked you," Anna sighed, her arms hugging Elsa suddenly, her fingers tracing the place she knew the scars were, "and those men..."

Elsa was sobbing now, air not coming into her lungs. _And it was my fault they attacked you... _The realization broke Elsa's heart as she clung to her sister.

"_Shit_! I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't..." Anna tried, pushing her sister forward and off her.

Anna used her thumb to wipe away the tears from Elsa's red face, and then kissed them away, moving to her lips.

The two kissed slowly at first, writhing in the others love, but it gradually got more needy and desperate. They never wanted to leave each other, and this experience was one that broke them both, broke walls and broke hearts, but ultimately it brought them closer. Elsa was on her knee's now, her rump on the back of her feet whilst Anna was on her side, her right hip in the mattress and holding herself up on one arm, the other on Elsa's thigh. Both Elsa's hands were cradling Anna's face, and they kissed like it was their last day.

But they needed to go over some things. Elsa pulled away tentatively, and looked at Anna in the eyes, biting her lower lip. "You... We need to talk about what happened to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Looks like Heart of Blue is rapidly reaching it's end! Thank you guys for follows, faves, etc! And a HUGE thanks to for the AMAZING fanart! I adored it. Also, to Gnarled Bone for all your feedback, praised, etc!

Hey guys, check out BLUE EYES BLIND ( s/10066788/1/Blue-Eyes-Blind ), my new Elsanna fic that is updating as quickly as this one!


	10. Glaciem

**A/N;** After thinking about it, and a really awesome review from Gnarled Bones, I have decided to extend this a little... (; Thanks for the encouragement, Gnarled Bones! I wasn't sure if people would like it if Elsa went around hurting people, but with Anna's consent... (; I want to write it. So. Bad.

* * *

><p>Anna shivered in the night, remembering it. The vividness of the memory was painful. She sat back, and took her shirt off completely, her chest bare. "This one here, Lars... I, I was on the ground and he... He kicked me real hard. Told me to get up..." Anna pointed to the largest of all bruises, a purple welt on the side of her belly and tracing her ribs. She pointed to another one that was just under her left breast. "Lars hit me here, with his fist. I finally got up."<p>

Elsa could swear she was trembling more then Anna was, both from anger, frustration, and a depression she couldn't put into words. She felt her heart would literally explode at the sensation like a grenade ticking in her chest.

Anna turned around, and revealed her back. "This was him forcing me..." She didn't need to finish. There were red rashes on her back from nails clawing at her skin. He tried ripping her clothes off. She turned again. "These..." Her hands trailed to her neck. "He didn't hit me, not here, he well... He bit and sucked and told me if felt good and I should be feeling good to, and you can only imagine..." Anna stopped, and starting sobbing.

He... Lars _raped_ her. That pig fucking _raped_ her...

Elsa hadn't known that. She assumed she was only beaten. Her anger suddenly was uncontrollable, and she clutched her sister tightly. "The things he said, Elsa... I... _Please_." Anna's voice wavered with tears and something Elsa couldn't quite pinpoint. If she were to thoroughly investigate it though, it was bitterness in her voice, a hunger for _vengeance_.

Elsa didn't let her go, but her silence confirmed to Anna she was confused as to what she was wanting. Elsa never wanted to let her go, but Anna was trying push her off softly so they could see eye to eye. Elsa needed to see the desperation in Anna's eyes. Needed to see her words were sincere, not something in the heat of the moment.

"Elsa, I... It's not fair what he did, what he took from me. Can you... Can you make him _pay_ for it?" Anna's voice was barely a whisper.

The queen knew exactly what she wanted. Blinded by rage and a fierce love for her sister, Elsa only nodded and left the room. It had only been a few minutes since the ships left the fjord with their prisoners. Determination aided Elsa's strut as she practically leapt down the stairs and opened the gates of her kingdom. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but something else was there to. Rage. Love. Fury. Adoration.

Elsa grabbed a horse from the stable in her court yard, and lept onto the gentle giant's saddle, cooing at it. She then made her way to the shore. Only a few minutes passed before she was there. She could see the ships. One, two, three, four... _Five_.

Hopping off the horse but careful to hold it's reigns, Elsa placed a delicate step on top of the water, and in a moment it started to freeze over. It was far too late for any of the people in Arendelle to notice. Only those in the ships would notice.

The princes knew what was coming, as Elsa got onto her horse and ran over the frozen sea.

She arrived at the first ship, not knowing whom it would hold, hoping it was Prince Lars. Who knew a man so young was so capable of something to utterly evil. Dismounting the pale horse, Elsa created a large ice pillar under her raising herself up to the ships deck, stepping onto it. A crewman seemed surprised, but saw something in Elsa's eyes silencing him.

"They raped her. I need to know, who is on this ship."

"Prince Reed, your highness."

It wasn't Lars, but did Elsa have some words for this sick bastard.

She was under the ships deck and saw Reed sleeping in a cell, his back in a corner. Elsa smirked madly, and with the flick of her hand the cell was overcome in a sheet of ice causing Reed to snap awake. His eyes were fearful when he saw the beautiful queen in all her glory. He couldn't utter a single word, and Elsa was unsure how to react at first.

Where Lars was responsible for Anna's destruction, Reed lured Elsa to hers.

The man cowered in the corner, shivering from cold, shaking with terror. What was she gonna do to him...?

At first, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Fearful for his life, though, he spoke.

"It was Lars! I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Neither did the other princes, it was _Lars_!" Desperation. Selfishness.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to save her, you know. If you hadn't taken me to her." Elsa's voice was soft, and genuinely thankful. Reed heard this, and felt a little hopeful.

"But you _knew_. You fucking _knew_ and you let him_ steal her innocence._"

She opened the gate, making an ice pick to unlock it. She slipped inside, and Reed tried yelping for help but she silenced him with a fist to his face. The punch was hard, a layer of ice covering her fist. She was content with the bruise she left, the blood that tainted her fist. But she needed to save her rage for Lars.

_"Don't ever forget the deal we had."_

The next boat she went to didn't have Lars, nor the next. She stilled paid the same punishment to those two, though, that she had Reed.

She finally found Lars, though. She explained the story to the guards, and they pretended they hadn't seen her go to the prison under the deck with hunger and bloodlust.

Lars was trembling. Shaking. Stuttering. Shivering. He was terrified, petrified, cold. Elsa had frozen the entire bottom deck, giving her the upper hand of the situation as she made her ascent to him with a wrath only the gods had known.

"I... What about mercy?!" He screamed at her, backing away, cowering like every other man she had come onto.

Elsa smiled. It was demonic. "Funny story. I only showed mercy cause I thought it's what Anna wanted. And you know, you could have prevented this." Elsa sighed, shaking her head with a mocking sad face. "Anna would _never_ want anyone to be hurt. But when you stole her innocence, you stole that compassionate part of her." Elsa laughed now, softly. "She actually asked me to make you pay."

Elsa raised her hand and an ice stalagmite came up from below Prince Lars, piercing straight through his arm. He screamed, the blue ice tainted with blood now. Another one, through his leg. Another blood curdling scream. He couldn't move anywhere now, and Elsa approached him. She cupped his face with one hand, and again, a mocking sad smile. Taunting. Then, an animalistic sneer as she brought her knee into his groin. The man shrieked and tried to flinch, but it only caused his blood to flow more.

She kissed his neck as his farewell, before turning her back from the sight she knew would be hideous. Her slender fingers snapped, and she knew the ice had come up straight through his middle.

The guards turned a blind eye, and she made them all leave the ship and walk back to the shore. "The ship sank," she simply said, "it hit the reef." They all agreed silently, both fearful of the queen but understanding that justice was cruel. Some of them even admired her love for her sister. Of course, they didn't know the intensity and truth of it.

And the ship did sink. Elsa made sure of it, creating a hole in the bottom after unfreezing the fjord.

* * *

><p>Elsa was back in Anna's room, her fist still stained with a little crimson. Anna looked at her with big eyes, hopeful but tired.<p>

"Consider the debt paid."

Anna smiled sadly, bit her lip and nodded. Elsa went over to the bed and cradled her sister now, rocking her and letting her fingertips dance over the soft skin of her back. Anna's face was in Elsa's neck hugging her tight. "Mmmm," Anna sighed. "I am really really tired..."

"Rest, my dearest." Elsa cooed. "I'll be right here."

"I... I'll pay my debt to you soon, after some rest."

Elsa smiled, knowing what her sister meant. But for now, she only enjoyed the company of her sleeping lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Soooo? What do you guys think? (: Looking at a _few_ more chapters, then... /cries/


	11. This is It

Elsa stayed up almost the entire night, her sister resting on her chest breathing lightly. The queen's arms were wrapped around her princess, one hand playing with her hair. It had been four hours, she guessed, since Anna fell asleep and still couldn't stop staring at her. She was changed by the sins committed against her, but still she was perfect. Still, she was her Anna.

Anna began to stir in Elsa's arms, and the queen couldn't help but smile just a little when her sister yawned against her chest, and began rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked around sheepishly for a minute, apparently unaware of where she was, what she'd been through, any of it. She opened her mouth and made a lip smacking sound a couple times, removing hair from her mouth and Elsa chuckled at this, and suddenly Anna was aware of her sister holding her. She shrieked "Elsa!" and threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly and burying her face into the neck and shoulder indentation.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked, holding the back of her sister's head.

Anna nodded, not moving her head from this position, and mumbled into her skin. "I can't believe what we've been through, what happened to me... It's unbelievable." The redhead sighed, kissing Elsa's neck once. Twice. Thrice. "What you did for me, it's..."

Elsa shook her head, and pulled her sister away so she was looking right at her. Icy eyes met an emerald, both of them two different sides of the same sea. "I would do it over a hundred times if it meant it made you happy. If it meant I could do worse to those who hurt you- oh jeez, that sounded a little... _Bad_, huh? I don't mean to sound like some bloodthirsty wench," Elsa chuckled, blushing a little.

Anna smiled and stuck her tongue out. "It's a little... Hot, not gonna lie," the girl laughed shyly, but without shame. Elsa raised a brow, a challenge, a question, a loving gesture Anna considered home now.

Anna only nodded, and pounced on her sister. Their lips met in the heat of the moment, and their passion was not held back. Anna was lying on top of Elsa completely, her arms bent so they were under Elsa's head like a pillow, her fingers tangling roughly in the white hair. Elsa's hands found Anna's sides, and rubbed up and down their length with her palms, her thumb just brushing under her breast before going down again towards her hips. They kissed like this for minutes straight, both caught up in the sweet sensation of their relationship and all that it was after the trials. Elsa smiled into the kiss and rolled Anna over, never breaking the contact between their lips until she took the younger girls shirt off. Again, she was braless, pleasing Elsa. But Anna shied away when Elsa didn't immediately kiss her body, wondering what was wrong. "Anna..." Elsa sighed, her fingers now tracing every bruise she could find. The ones on her tummy were fading, but still there. The one on her neck taunted Elsa, made her want to see Lars die over ad over. He needed to be punished, but she couldn't do anymore then feel sorry for letting her sister be hurt like this. Her eyes started to swell a little, and Anna saw this and shook her head.

"Stop it! Now! You need to stop feeling sorry, okay? What's done is done... You can't do anything about it!" Anna pleaded, clenching her teeth. She didn't want her sister's pity now, only her love. Elsa said nothing, still feeling sorrow.

Anna got a little angry at this, and sat up. She lightly pushed her sister off her, and slowly pulled Elsa's shirt off her, and turned her around so her back was to Anna's front. She traced her fingers down the long claw scars, and Elsa tried turning around. Anna denied the action. "Elsa, you know I still blame myself for this? I still have nightmares. I-" Elsa tried to stop her words, because as much as they hurt Anna, they hurt Elsa more. Anna kept talking. "But I know you forgive me, and that's when I stopped worrying. Don't you feel terrible right now, hearing that? Hearing that I still blame myself? Well that's what I feel so knock it off, because I forgive you."

Elsa didn't need to hear anything else, and turned around. Anna was sitting on her knees while Elsa straddled her that way, sitting on her own but above Anna and she kissed her hard, her arms on either side of the girls' face. Into the kiss she poured all of her sorrow, sadness, love. The room they were in began to snow, just a little.

Anna's hands trailed up Elsa's bare back, scratching very lightly and delicately. Elsa sighed into Anna's mouth as Anna poked at her lips with her tongue. Elsa opened her mouth a little, and the princess took the opportunity to love her sister even more as her tongue slipped into her mouth. Elsa moaned when this happened, and their bare breasts touched each others. Elsa moved her hands to cup Anna's breasts while they senselessly kissed, and when Anna pulled away to let a moan slip from her mouth, Elsa pushed her down onto the mattress and began to kiss her chest all over; she sweetly kissed the bruise left by Lars, before moving to her chest and nipping at it. Anna would gasp at the pain but enjoyed the pleasure that immediately followed. Elsa's hands slipped under Anna's slim back and pulled up, causing Anna's back to arch and her breasts more accessible to Elsa's hungering mouth. Anna mewed under her sister's ravenous actions, and felt herself growing warm in every part of her body, despite the small snowflakes dancing on their skin until melting from their passion.

Elsa moved down and kissed the bruises on Anna's tummy, and slipped her index and middle finger onto the hem of her panties, and pulled down lightly, able to smell her sisters excitement. She hesitated though; the last person who was here wasn't her. It was someone who forced himself into her, made her cry and scream. Anna saw this but smiled. "I love you," she whispered weakly. Elsa smiled back, and then her face was on Anna's sex. Her tongue experimentally flicked out, and ran along the slit, causing Anna to throw her head back and let out a weak groan, slightly adjusting her hips. Her sister's tongue finally pushed itself into her, and Anna bucked her hips at the feeling. Boosting her confidence, Elsa began to circle her tongue around Anna's nub, using the tip of her tongue, the plateau of it. Anna's mews became louder and louder, and Elsa dug her thumbs into the hollow of her hip just above her pelvis, both a place of extreme pleasure and sensitivity, and holding her down. Anna writhed, her fingers clutching the sheet, her back trying to arch but unsuccessful against her sisters grip.

"_Fuck_, Elsa I'm...!"

Anna came onto her sister, who licked at her orgasm greedily. It was both sweet and bitter, and only made Elsa grow more warm in her core. She moved from her sisters sex, crawling over her like a predator before bending down and kissing her roughly. Anna bit her lip during their kiss, gaining courage to push her sister off and then straddle her hips. Anna felt butterflies in her tummy from the bravery she had taken in overcoming her beastly sister, and immediately started to suck on her neck. Elsa moved her head to the side, sighing longingly as her sister bit and sucked her slender neck, moving to her collar and chest. When Anna was paying attention to her breasts with both mouth and hand, she slowly began rolling her hips against Elsa. Elsa moaned louder this time, and her hands found Anna's hips and guided their movements on her, and slipped behind to grope her ass while moving her onto her more.

Elsa turned tables again, and was on top as she tore off her own panties and threw them to the side. Anna immediately moved her hand to her sisters revealed sex, first cupping it while she was on top of her. She fondled the outside teasingly first, kneading and rolling the heel of her hand. Elsa started to get flustered and roll her hips more on Anna. Finally, Anna slipped a finger into her, then two, and felt the inside of her sister for the first time in this sense. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but from Elsa's reaction she had to be. Fingers curling in her sister while she straddled her hand, she had to be doing it right.

Anna devoured the site of her sister sitting on her, her hand under her. Elsa's head was looking up, her lips parted and eyes closed.

There was no warning when Elsa came onto Anna, except the shuddering afterwards. Falling onto her, Elsa's arms were on either side of Anna's head as she hugged her while still straddling her. Anna smiled, and clicked her tongue three times. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ you make such a mess."

Elsa smiled at her sister, hiding her face in her neck and kissing it sweetly. She had just came on her sister's own sex, she realized, and blushed. "I'll clean it up later," biting her lip and blushing more, she rolled onto her side and the two sisters tangled their limbs and whispered sweet promises. Elsa promised to never let anyone but her touch her, that she would love her like no one ever could, and so much more. Anna promised the same, to protect the queen. She also promised to please her all hours of the day if she so wished.

Elsa smirked at the thought, kissing her sisters nose sweetly. "I'll take you up on that offer... _Now_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Well guys! That's _basically_ the end, unless you guys are gonna want an epilogue (i could make it decently long) c: If so, let me know! Thank you EVERYONE for EVERYTHING3


End file.
